There are numerous devices such as the disc, drum or orbital sander used to remove material from a surface to smooth that surface. If it is desired to remove the debris from the abrading action, many of the devices use an aspirator or a vacuum to continuously remove the debris. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,292 shows the use of an aspirator to create a vacuum through an orbital or a disc type of sander. U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,966 shows a disc sander with apertures, openings, and orifices in the abrasive layers for combining with a vacuum source for abrading and removing material from a surface. Numerous types of abrading devices were used in connection with the removal of material for smoothing a large contoured surface such as an aircraft wing. None of the devices were satisfactory, as the devices were either too slow or did not accurately follow the contour. It was found that a smoothing, debris removing device could be made that is fast and effective.